No passado por acaso
by Ceres Camila
Summary: Após a Guerra Santa tudo mudou,Shun vive em Tókio e la recebe a extraordinária noticia que a Atena do futuro necessita de sua ajuda para uma missão,mas agora ele e alguns cavaleiros voltaram no tempo para a época que Shion ainda era mestre do santuário.
1. Chapter 1

**Bom está é a minha primeira fanfic Yaoi, então, por favor, não me crucifiquem, espero que gostem.**

Estava ali sozinho, bebendo naquele bar novamente em plena sexta-feira a noite, deixando que o álcool inebriasse seu corpo, que após tantos anos de treino e agora de academia era bem definido, ainda continuava com a pele muito branca como se nunca tomasse sol, seus olhos também continuavam de um tom esmeralda que sempre encantava a todos, já os cabelos verdes que sempre usou longo, estavam curtos (estilo Shido).

Tomou mais um gole, quando viu seu reflexo no copo,no reflexo aparecia um garoto totalmente diferente do que todos seus companheiros estavam acostumados. Já fazia 8 anos que ele havia saído do santuário, agora vivia no Japão, com 15 anos se mudou para a mansão Kido e entrou na faculdade de Psicanálise e Sociologia, terminou ambos os cursos com 18 anos, desde então ele trabalhava para a fundação Graad, hoje era um dos melhores na sua área.

Mais um gole desceu rasgando sua garganta, estava tão acostumado que já nem sentia,pediu mais uma dose tripla de vodca, logo começou a se lembrar de seus amigos já fazia quase três anos que não falava com nenhum deles, inclusive com seu irmão, todos sabiam que era provável que desde que ele saiu da casa de virgem ele perderia um pouco do contato, mas não naquele patamar, ele havia acabado de receber o convite de casamento de Shiryu, finalmente o cavaleiro pediu a mão de Shunrey, afinal a chinesa já gostava dele desde que o jovem havia sido enviado para os cinco picos antigos para o seu treinamento, Seya também já estava em um relacionamento bem serio com Saori, Ikki e Hyoga pareciam estar muitos ocupados para pensarem nisso, o primeiro como o novo chefe da segurança do santuário, e o segundo com seus dois discípulos.

Já ele, se não estava no hospital, seria encontrado na academia ou bebendo naquele mesmo bar, afinal não eram raras as vezes que ele ficava a noite inteira ali sentado bebendo, muitas vezes ouvindo a jukebox ou algum bêbado que não tinha a menor consciência de que estava contando toda a sua vida para um estranho, infelizmente para ele cada vez mais eram raras as vezes que ele conseguia ficar tão bêbado a ponto de relaxar, por simplesmente não se lembrar nem mesmo de seu nome, quanto mais poderia se lembrar de tudo que havia passado, tinha que admitir o que já era obvio para todos, sua existência era patética , toda aquela alegria, vivacidade e generosidade que lhe eram tão característicos em sua juventude, haviam se perdido em meio a escuridão que lhe tirava a paz desde o confronto com Hades.

Não ele não era nenhum velho decrépito, pelo menos não na aparência, afinal carregava apenas 22 anos de bagagem, mas com todas as tristezas, decepções e traumas faziam com que esses anos pesassem mais do que muitos poderiam imaginar ter que carregar em uma existência inteira, mais um gole, seguido de outro gesto com a mão pedindo mais uma dose, que foi rapidamente reposta.

Ficou ali bebendo e pensando durante mais algumas horas, quando já eram quase 4:00 horas,segundo seu relógio, ele se levantou colocando algumas notas no balcão, foi até o estacionamento, dirigiu até a sua casa, quando chegou ao Japão ficou hospedado até terminar a faculdade na mansão Kido, hoje estava em um apartamento de bom tamanho perto do hospital .Passou pela portaria cumprimentando o porteiro e foi direto para o elevador, apertando o 18, esperou e finalmente chegou em frente a sua porta, colocou a chave na fechadura e a virou, com uma destreza que poucos teriam após ingerir semelhante quantidade de álcool, fechou a porta e foi caminhando pelo apartamento sem se importar em acender alguma luz, já estava tão acostumado com tudo que eram quase movimentos mecânicos.

No quarto largou a pasta e o terno em uma poltrona enquanto afrouxava a gravata e retirava os sapatos, já se dirigindo para o banheiro, acendeu a luz, imediatamente pareceu levar uma martelada na cabeça, teria uma bela ressaca no dia seguinte, ligou a torneira e deixou que a banheira se enchesse enquanto retirava o resto das roupas, desligou a torneira e entrou na banheira sentindo seus músculos relaxarem quase imediatamente, havia sido um dia muito puxado, encostou a cabeça na beirada, imediatamente as lembranças começaram a assaltá-lo novamente, o dia em que ele e Ikki foram adotados e levados para a mansão Kido, onde eles ficaram treinando durante algumas semanas, junto com mais rapazes, logo depois todos foram enviados a diversos lugares no mundo para o verdadeiro treinamento, ele foi levado a ilha de Andrômeda e Ikki para a ilha da Rainha da Morte, se passaram seis anos até que ele conseguisse a honra de se tornar um cavaleiro, foram tantas batalhas desde então, sempre ele, Seya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki, o ultimo sempre chegando atrasado,uma pequena risada escapou de seus lábios após se lembrar das reclamações que Seya sempre fazia sobre seu irmão,sem perceber uma lagrima caiu de seus olhos quando se lembrou de seu melhor amigo, ele e Hyoga estavam sempre juntos, ainda conseguia infelizmente se lembrar do dia em que ele anunciou que iria se afastar do santuário, o olhar de decepção que Hyoga o lançou quase o fez desistir, mas aquilo era o melhor a se fazer para todos,agora o mundo estava em paz, os sucessores das armaduras de bronze já haviam sido treinados, o único que ainda não havia recebido sua armadura era o novo cavaleiro de fênix, que era treinado por Kiki, que agora era o cavaleiro de Áries e o ferreiro das armaduras, seus amigos adoravam irritá-lo falando que praticamente uma copia de Mu, mais uma risada escapou enquanto se lembrava, que como com seus amigos um garoto também foi treinado Para assumir a sua antiga constelação, se lembrava tudo daqueles dias, fora a ultima vez que vira a todos eles

Flash Back

Era só mais um dia comum no hospital, quando no meio do expediente Tatsume invadiu sua sala gritando que Saori estava tentando falar com ele, imediatamente ele retornou a ligação, sim havia abandonado a casa de Virgem, mas nunca abandonaria Atena, na ligação ela lhe explicou que ele teria que ir a Grécia imediatamente, pois os novos cavaleiros iriam receber as armaduras, e sendo ele um cavaleiro de ouro era sua obrigação estar presente, além de ter que passar a nova armadura de Andrômeda para seu novo dono, após os Elíseos as armaduras de bronze se tornaram Kamuis, assim sendo demasiadamente poderosas, isto fez com que Atena junto deles decidissem que o melhor seria presas em cinco pequenas estatuas como a da armadura da deusa, que os 5 carregavam sempre consigo para o caso de que precisassem usá-las, como conseqüência novas armaduras tiveram que ser criadas, sendo necessários vários litros de sangue dos novos cavaleiros de ouro.

Naquela mesma noite ele já estava em um jato particular da fundação se dirigindo para o santuário, ele chegou a terras gregas as 04h00min da manhã, e as 05h30min estava parado na frente da entrada do santuário, começou a caminhar na direção das doze casas para avisar a Atena de sua chegada, claro Saori já sabia que ele estava ali, afinal ela era uma deusa e sabia onde estava cada um de seus cavaleiros a todos os momentos, mas protocolo era protocolo, ele estava usando uma calça jeans, uma camisa pólo preta,os cabelos já curtos, nas costas a urna de ouro de Virgem, ocultou seu cosmo e se encaminhou rapidamente para seu destino,como não queria incomodar ninguém, ele foi pelas passagens secretas até o templo, se encaminhando rapidamente para o Salão Principal, que era um cômodo enorme com varias pilastras, todo ornamentado, com um enorme tapete vermelho no meio, além de vasos de plantas,algumas mesas, e em um lugar de destaque na parede estavam vários quadros, neles estavam representados cada geração de cavaleiros de ouro, retratados para serem eternamente lembrados, mais para o fundo do cômodo havia um enorme trono muito bonito,atrás dele estavam dois quadros, no da direita estava ele vestido com a armadura de ouro, mas não foi esse quadro que chamou sua atenção para aquela direção, mas sim a figura que estava sentada no trono,era uma jovem de uns 18 anos, de longos cabelos roxos até quase o chão, devia ter 1.65 de altura, estava vestida com um vestido todo branco até o chão, estava com um báculo na mão direita e um grande sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

Ele se ajoelhou imediatamente e abaixou a cabeça

– Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso Shun- disse Saori lhe dando permissão para que falasse

– Sim, mas seria uma falta de respeito não fazê-lo- Shun respondeu com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

– Shaka ficaria muito orgulhoso de você- Saori disse aumentando o sorriso, que depois desapareceu- mas agora acho que devo inteirá-lo de tudo o que ocorreu aqui enquanto estava fora não é mesmo?

– Eu agradeceria se o fizesse senhorita- respondeu Shun, Saori concordou e se levantou indo para a varanda fazendo sinal para que ele a acompanha-se, ele obedeceu, lá havia uma mesa com vários tipos de comidas.

– Se importaria se tomássemos o café da manhã enquanto conversamos?- ele negou- Ótimo então sente -se, você perdeu muita coisa, acredito que iremos levar um bom tempo.

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

_– Se importaria se tomássemos o café da manhã enquanto conversamos?- ele negou- Ótimo então sente -se, você perdeu muita coisa, acredito que iremos levar um bom tempo._

– Bom por onde poderia começar- Saori disse enquanto bebericava seu chá- Já sei, acho que ainda não sabe que Hyoga voltou para cá não é mesmo?- Shun deixou o pão que segurava cair no prato.

– Mas ele não estava na Sibéria, treinando? Não deveria voltar depois?- Shun perguntou tentando parecer calmo, como se qualquer coisa relacionada ao amigo não o perturbasse.

– Bom o novo cavaleiro de Cisne vai receber a armadura, então não tem nada que o prenda lá. E você Shun o que o prende tanto no Japão, que não tem tempo nem de vir visitar seu irmão?- Saori perguntou mirando seu cavaleiro que abaixou a cabeça.

Depois de mais alguns segundos de silencio, Saori suspirou desviando seu olhar para o horizonte

– Me desculpe Shun, foi mal educado da minha parte, peço que releve minha pergunta, eu só estou preocupada com você- depois de um olhar questionador de Shun ela continuou- Tatsume me falou de sua rotina e seus hábitos- Shun assentiu já sabendo do que ela estava falando.

– Vou tentar maneirar um pouco senhorita para despreocupá-la- Shun respondeu tomando um gole de chá.

– Eu nunca vou deixar de ficar preocupada Shun, nem eu, muitos menos seus amigos- O garoto arregalou- e não eu não contei a mais ninguém, mesmo que eu queira ajudar a vida é sua Shun, você deve decidir o que fazer com ela, mas agora vamos mudar de assunto, eu contei que fiz eles abrirem uma Starbucks perto da arena principal?- Saori perguntou com um grande sorriso, que foi retribuído, então continuaram a conversa.

O café da manhã com a Deusa durou até as 07h30min,quando ela alegou que ambos teriam coisas a fazer, e que seria injusto privar a todos da companhia do cavaleiro de Virgem, claro ela aproveitou para falar que como isso era raro talvez alguns estranhassem, teve que rir é claro, ela era impossível.

Ele desceu as escadarias das doze casas dessa vez, afinal não poderia se esconder de todos por mais muito tempo, mas ele passou até a casa de Libra sem encontrar nenhum de seus moradores, pelo horário deveriam estar treinando ou ajudando nos preparativos para a cerimônia que ocorreria dali a uma semana, chegou a casa de Virgem, passou pelo salão e seguiu para a parte residencial da casa, havia uma sala de estar com dois sofás, alguns pufes e varias almofadas coloridas,quando a casa foi reconstruída ele mandou que a fizessem como era quando ela ainda era habitada por Shaka, também havia uma Tv de plasma, um DVD e varias outras tralhas tecnológicas que Saori mandou colocar em cada uma das casas, foi mais para dentro da casa, e parou no quarto principal, dentro dele estava uma cama de casal,um grande armário,uma cômoda, outra Tv e uma porta para o banheiro, tudo simples como gostava, tirou a urna das costas e a colocou do lado da cama junto com sua mochila, e olhou em volta, tudo estava extremamente limpo e arrumado, afinal os empregados limpavam as casas todos os dias.

Suspirou se largando na cama, ficou encarando o teto, mas seus pensamentos estavam nos amigos, ou melhor, dizendo em um amigo em especial, suspirou mais uma vez, fazia quase dois anos que não o via, mais um suspiro e se obrigou a se arrastar até o banheiro para tomar uma ducha antes de ir encara a todos na arena, não demorou muito para sair do Box, enrolou uma toalha na cintura e colocou outra nos ombros para secar os cabelos, ainda era estranho estar com eles tão curtos, enquanto pensava nisso sentiu dois cosmos bem fracos entrando na casa de Virgem e se dirigindo diretamente para o seu quarto, pelos cosmos não eram cavaleiros encostou-se no batente do banheiro, mas não teve que esperar por muito tempo, pois viu a maçaneta da porta girar e por ela entrarem uma senhora de cabelos brancos e uma jovem, as duas conversavam normalmente mostrando que não haviam percebido que ele estava ali.

– Você não deve reclamar criança, é uma grande honra podermos ajudar os cavaleiros de Ouro, e mais a Deusa chamou a todos eles para a cerimônia, por isso devemos deixar tudo perfeito. -a senhora disse enquanto passava um pano na porta

– Eu sei dona Alexia, mas... Ei desde quando isto está aqui?- a jovem perguntou apontando para a mochila que estava jogada na cama, junto com algumas roupas.

– Na verdade eu iria guardar tudo, mas ainda não tive tempo – Shun respondeu assustando as duas, imediatamente as duas se curvaram, e a mais jovem começou a corar.

– Nos desculpe senhor, não sabíamos que o senhor já havia retornado a sua casa, Alexia disse ainda com a cabeça baixa, Shun abanou a mão mostrando que não se importassem.

– Eu já vou descer para treinar, mas agora se importariam de esperar na sala enquanto eu me troco, para depois tentarem achar alguma coisa para tentar arrumar nessa casa - as duas negaram ainda olhando para o chão- ótimo com licença.

As duas saíram do quarto, e ele encostou a porta, terminou de se secar e pegou a roupa que havia separado antes delas chegarem, uma blusa sem mangas preta e uma calça ambas feitas especialmente para se treinar, depois aumentou seu cosmo apenas para chamar a armadura para o seu corpo, foi até o armário e pegou uma das varias capas brancas que lá haviam e a colocou , se dirigindo em seguida para a sala onde as duas servas esperavam, ele acenou para e elas e saiu do templo, já eram quase 8:00 quando ele passou pela casa de Áries, e pela primeira vez encontrou outro dourado, Kiki estava no Salão, e a porta da parte residencial estava aberta, carregava um enorme sorriso.

– Shun há quanto tempo meu amigo!- Kiki disse se precipitando até ele e o abraçando, Shun retribuiu- Já estava achando que você havia se esquecido de nós – ele terminou se afastando com um sorriso calmo.

– Eu nunca poderia esquecer nenhum de vocês só que a vida no hospital é caótica, quase não tenho tempo para nada -Shun respondeu, só depois notando que o amigo estava sem a armadura e que carregava uma pequena ferramenta na mão, pelo jeito ele atrapalhara algo- O que estava fazendo Kiki?

– Eu estava dando os últimos retoques das novas armaduras, sabe para que elas fiquem perfeitas antes de serem entregues na cerimônia, mas eu já estava indo para arena me espera?- Shun concordou, Kiki voltou para dentro da casa e dois minutos depois estava de volta já com a armadura- Vamos.

Os dois começaram a caminhar para a arena principal que se localizava do outro lado do santuário, enquanto isso eles iam colocando os assuntos em dia

– Então como está o seu pupilo? Soube que ira assumir a armadura do Ikki. - Shun perguntou enquanto eles passavam por um grupo de guardas que se ajoelharam para eles

– Arion está ótimo, essa ele deve estar terminando as 200 voltas que eu o mandei dar em volta do santuário esta manhã, e sim ele vai assumir a armadura de Fênix, mas ainda vai demorar, afinal ele tem apenas 8 anos ainda- Kiki respondeu sorrindo enquanto do temperamento de seu discípulo- espere para conhecê-lo ele é uma mistura do mal humor do seu irmão com a minha antiga hiperatividade, olha eu tenho que admitir estou pagando todo os meus pecados treinando ele.

Conforme os dois andavam, eles encontravam cada vez mais cavaleiros, além de aprendizes e algumas amazonas, todos sem exceção quando os viam se curvavam muitos ainda cochichavam entre si, afinal era raro o fato do cavaleiro de Virgem estar no santuário, depois de mais alguns minutos eles chegaram, na arena estavam vários aspirantes e cavaleiros treinando em duplas ou pequenos grupos, outros ainda treinavam com seus mestres.

Assim que chegaram quase todos pararam instantaneamente, afinal agora todos os cavaleiros de ouro daquela geração estavam ali, os únicos que se moveram foram quatro cavaleiros, todos de ouro

Shun estava parado observando a todos, realmente tudo estava bem diferente do que se lembrava, mas não teve muito tempo para analisar tudo já que um jovem de olhos e cabelos castanhos o abraçou fortemente.

– Shun! Quanto tempo cara, que saudades, quando você chegou?- Shun sorriu olhando o amigo, Seya não havia mudado muito emocionalmente pelo jeito, pois fisicamente ele estava bem mais alto e encorpado.

– Cheguei a poucas horas, realmente faz bastante tempo – Shun respondeu enquanto o amigo o soltava, em seguida Ikki veio em sua direção e também o abraçou, seu irmão também não estava tão diferente-irmão... - Shun murmurou apertando mais o atual cavaleiro de Leão, depois de alguns segundos encarou-o e viu um olhar frio sendo dirigido a ele.

– Nunca mais está ouvindo Shun, nunca mais passe tanto tempo sem dar noticias irmão desnaturado- Ikki disse o apertando mais depois o soltando e bagunçando seus cabelos- e cara é estranho te ver de cabelos curtos – Shun riu

– Realmente até eu ainda estranho ainda, mas serio Ikki... Você é a ultima pessoa que pode querer dar sermão sobre eu não dar noticias- Shun retrucou brincando, Ikki deu uma chave de braço nele e fez cafuné enquanto dizia que ele estava muito espertinho, depois de alguns segundos eles se soltaram e Shun foi cumprimentar Shiryu, depois se virou para o ultimo dourado e ficou cara a cara com Hyoga após tanto tempo, o amigo havia mudado bastante, os cabelos loiros estavam no final das costas, estava bem mais alto, a pele que sempre foi bem branca estava bronzeada, os olhos ainda tinham aquela cor azul que sempre o encantou, se possível estava ainda mais bonito.

– Hyoga – Shun disse se aproximando e lhe dando um abraço que foi retribuído, mas rapidamente se separaram.

– Seja bem vindo Shun – a voz dele também estava diferente, mais roca e fria, extremamente fria.

– Obrigada Hyoga é bom estar aqui – dando um sorriso de lado – mas e ai onde estão os mais novos cavaleiros de Bronze? - Shun perguntou para o irmão antes que começasse a babar ali mesmo.

– Eles estão treinando juntos ali no canto vem! - Seya respondeu rapidamente já o puxando para um lugar um pouco mais isolado na arena, nele estavam um grupo de garotos treinando.

– Ei pirralhada!- Seya gritou chamando a atenção deles que pararam de treinar e se viraram- quero apresentar alguém a vocês, este aqui é o cavaleiro Shun de Virgem, ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda – todos se curvaram- alias vem aqui Damon- assim que ele chamou um dos garotos foi até eles, ele tinha longos cabelos loiros ondulados até o meio das costas, olho verde, 1.65 de altura, devia ter uns 14 anos- Shun este é Damon, ele que ira ganhar a armadura de Andrômeda- o garoto se curvou mais uma vez, depois ofereceu a mão, Shun a apertou

– É uma honra conhecê-lo e suceder sua armadura senhor – Damon disse com um grande sorriso

– Não precisa se curvar cavaleiro é um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo Ikki e June sempre falaram muito bem de você- o sorriso do garoto aumentou ainda mais, depois Shun se virou para os outros jovens que continuavam quietos apenas olhando- e vocês quem são?

– Sou Daisuke, cavaleiro de Pegásus – disse um garoto loiro de castanhos curtos, olhos azuis, 1.67 de altura, pele bronzeada, 14 anos.

– Sou Derek de Dragão é uma honra- disse outro garoto de cabelos loiros curtos, olho azul pele bem branca, 1.75 de altura, 15 anos.

– Sou Cloud cavaleiro de Cisne, é uma honra senhor- ele tinha cabelos ruivos lisos até o final das costas, olhos verdes, pele branca 1.70 de altura 15 anos.

– Sou Arion futuro cavaleiro de Fênix- disse o menor deles, ele tinha cabelos azuis até os ombros lisos, olhos azuis bem escuros, pele bronzeada, 1.30 de altura e oito anos, todos riram do jeito energético que ele gritou quem era.

– Sou Belfort, aspirante a cavaleiro de Peixes – Shun arregalou um pouco os olhos, assim como seu antecessor ele era muito bonito, tinha os cabelos iguais ao de Afrodite, mas os olhos eram azuis acinzentados, a pele extremamente branca, 1.78 de altura, 17 anos, mas diferente dos outros ele o encarava muito friamente.

– Muito bem agora você já conhece todos os pirralhos, que de repente estão achando que viraram homenzinhos- Ikki disse enquanto bagunçava com a mão esquerda os cabelos de Arion que fez uma enorme careta.

– Hey, eu já sou praticamente um cavaleiro- Daisuke disse com uma carranca.

– Você mal saiu das fraldas e já está achando gente- Ikki disse fazendo uma chave de braço com a direita em Daisuke e dando cascudos nos dois- agora voltem ao treinamento, vocês só vão poder descansar daqui a 4 horas seus molengas, vão. - Ikki iria continuar, mas foi interrompido.

– Ikki seria um incomodo se eu pegasse o Damon emprestado para um treinamento nessa semana? - Shun perguntou para o irmão, no mesmo instante os olhos do aluno brilharam, ele teria um treinamento com um dos lendários, ainda mais Shun que em todos esses anos nunca aceitou treinar ninguém.

– Fique a vontade Shun, afinal será a sua armadura que ele irá herdar, mas você tem que liberá-lo ao meio dia – Shun concordou

– Vamos- ele disse já se virando para as escadarias para sair da arena, Damon correu atrás dele.

**Flash Back off**

Estava quase dormindo quando sentiu uma enorme oscilação de cosmo dentro de seu apartamento rapidamente se levantou colocou uma toalha na cintura e correu para a sala onde sentiu o cosmo, era só o que faltava um inimigo vir lhe atrapalhar o sono.

A sala ainda estava no escuro do mesmo jeito que a havia deixado, ele foi cuidadosamente para a parede e apertou o interruptor, quando a luz acendeu ,ele teve um enorme susto, deitada no meio de seu sofá estava uma jovem que não aparentava mais de 15 anos, de longos cabelos loiros, coberta de sangue.

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

___A sala ainda estava no escuro do mesmo jeito que a havia deixado, ele foi cuidadosamente para a parede e apertou o interruptor, quando a luz acendeu ele teve um susto ,deitada no meio de seu sofá estava uma jovem que não aparentava mais de 15 anos, de longos cabelos loiros, coberta de sangue._

Ele ficou alguns segundos apenas olhando para ela, a oscilação de cosmo havia desaparecido completamente, ainda um pouco receoso, ele foi até ela a pegando no colo, a levando para sua cama com o máximo de delicadeza que conseguiu depois se virou para o armário e colocou uma roupa qualquer apenas para que se a jovem acordasse ela não o encontrasse apenas de toalha e ainda mais tirando a roupa dela, melhor não arriscar ele pensou se voltando para a jovem novamente.

Ele foi até a cozinha encheu uma bacia com água, foi até o armário e pegou uma toalha limpa, levou ambas as coisas para o quarto e depois de um suspiro começando a limpar a jovem cuidadosamente começando a retirar suas roupas, com o tempo ele foi vendo que havia uma considerável quantidade de sangue em suas roupas, mas havia apenas algumas pequenas escoriações em sua pele, a única coisa que o preocupou foi o fato dela apresentar um pouco de febre, nada que pelo jeito seria grave.

Depois de terminar o 'banho' ele a vestiu com uma camisa e uma calça de pijama, foi até o banheiro da suíte e pegou um remédio para a febre, pegou a jarra que sempre deixava na cômoda, colocou um pouco de água em um copo e com muito cuidado fez com que ela engolisse o remédio, a arrumou na cama, depois saiu do quarto se jogando no sofá, por Atena o que estava acontecendo?- ele se perguntou olhando para o teto.

Uma garota que ele nunca viu na vida aparece na sala do seu apartamento no meio da madrugada, desacordada e ainda mais coberta de sangue, sendo claramente este sangue não sendo dela, o que mais faltava acontecer? Ele bufou colocando uma almofada na cara, o melhor que ele poderia fazer era dormir e esperar que a garota acordasse e revela-se o porquê de seu estado, pensando nisso ele se levantou e foi até o armário pegando um cobertor e um travesseiro voltando para a sala e os arrumando no sofá para em seguida se deitar e fechar os olhos deixando que o sono viesse.

No dia seguinte Shun acordou com um facho de luz que vinha diretamente em sua face, estranhou afinal sua cama ficava longe da janela exatamente por ele não gostar de sol naquela hora da manhã, alguns segundos depois sentiu que ele não estava deitado em sua cama, mas sim no sofá, na mesma hora ele se levantou do sofá, no mesmo instante caiu no sofá, parecia que estavam rachando sua cabeça ao meio com um martelo, mesmo com a dor começou a se lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite passada, o dia no hospital, a ida ao bar, o encontro com a garota.

Respirou algumas vezes tentando esquecer a dor exorbitante que estava sentindo para que pudesse se concentrar, primeiro de tudo ele precisava de um café puro bem forte para aquela ressaca, segundo ele tinha que checar sua 'hospede' e terceiro ele daria um tempo das bebidas alcoólicas.

Levantou-se indo para o banheiro, depois de se cuidar foi pra a cozinha preparar o café da manhã, fez duas porções de panquecas, omelete e suco de laranja, comeu uma delas e colocou a outra em uma bandeja se pondo a caminhar para o quarto, pelo cosmo que sentia a garota ainda estava dormindo, ele deu uma batida na porta por precaução entrando no quarto em seguida, a jovem ainda estava na mesma posição que ele a havia deixado, mas parecia estar menos pálida e a febre havia definitivamente sumido, ele colocou a bandeja na cômoda e voltou para a cama chamando a garota baixinho para que ela não se assustasse depois de alguns segundos a jovem começou a se mexer se espreguiçando, ainda dava para perceber que ela estava um pouco grogue quando pareceu perceber que não estava sozinha no quarto.

– Bom dia, por favor, não se assuste, eu te encontrei machucada então eu cuidei de você, meu nome é Shun, qual é o seu?- Shun perguntou ainda um pouco afastado e com um pequeno sorriso para não assustá-la, mas a jovem não demonstrou nenhuma ação além de arregalar um pouco os olhos e ficar encarando ele- Você está sentindo alguma coisa?- ela pela primeira vez negou vagarosamente com a cabeça, depois desviou o olhar e começou a respirar como se tentasse se acalmar, e em alguns segundos voltou a encará-lo.

– Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas que data é hoje exatamente?- a jovem perguntou, ela estava um pouco roca.

– Hoje é 27 de Junho de 2010- assim que ele terminou de falar a garota soltou um gritinho assustado e arregalou mais os olhos.

– Shun eu sei que isso pode parecer um pouco estranho, mas eu preciso da sua ajuda cavaleiro de Virgem- ela disse seria o encarando

– Como você sabe sobre os cavaleiros... - Shun começou a perguntar, mas ela o interrompeu.

– Meu nome é Claire e sim eu conheço tudo sobre os cavaleiros e sobre você Shun- ela disse ainda o encarando.

– Me desculpe Claire, mas eu tenho certeza que nunca no encontramos- Shun disse esperando qualquer reação menos a que ela teve começar a rir.

– Sim é verdade **ainda **não nos encontramos- Shun levantou uma das sobrancelhas então ela continuou perdendo o sorriso – ok eu realmente não tenho idéia de como explicar isso para você.

– Então façamos o seguinte, primeiro você se acalma, toma um banho, come o café da manhã e quando sentir que está bem para conversamos você vem até mim, enquanto isso eu estarei no escritório que é a segunda porta a direita- Shun disse já se levantando e indo para a porta

– Espera, porque você está fazendo tudo isso por uma estranha?- perguntou Claire fazendo com que ele voltasse a encará-la com um pequeno sorriso de lado.

– Sinceramente não sei, eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa que faz tudo para ajudar, pelo menos não mais, mas estranhamente eu sinto que eu devo protegê-la, e sua presença me faz bem- depois ele deu um pequeno riso- acho que eu só te confundi mais, não é mesmo?

– Não, você só ajudou muito obrigada- Claire respondeu com um sorriso carinhoso, Shun assentiu e saiu do quarto em seguida.

Ele foi para a segunda porta do corredor e a abriu, o cômodo era pintado em cores claras, havia uma grande janela por onde o sol entrava, havia duas grandes estantes cheias de livros sobre os mais variados assuntos, perto da janela estavam um sofá, uma poltrona e um mesa de centro, do outro lado estava uma mesa com alguns papeis, um notebook e um livro,ele foi até a mesa ,pegou o livro e se sentou no sofá pondo-se a ler um dos livros para o curso de doutorado que estava fazendo, estava tão concentrado que se assustou quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

– Pode entrar- ele disse fechando o livro e o colocando em cima da mesa de centro, voltando seu olhar para Claire que havia entrado, mas ainda estava parada no batente da porta- entre e venha se sentar – ele disse gesticulando para a poltrona a sua frente ela assentiu e se sentou.

– Está se sentindo melhor?- ela concordou- Certo agora você poderia explicar como chegou ao meu apartamento, ainda mais cheia de sangue?- ela suspirou e colocou as mãos no colo.

– Eu ainda não sei um jeito mais fácil de fazer isso, então primeiro acho que devo contar minha história para que você entenda- ele concordou- Meu nome inteiro é Claire Dubois eu tenho 16 anos, nasci na França e desde bebê eu fui criada em um orfanato, quando eu tinha 5 anos fui adotada por um casal que um ano depois se mudou para a Grécia, nós vivíamos felizes, mas quando eu estava quase com 9 anos um grupo de cavaleiros Marinas invadiu a minha casa e assassinou os meus pais, quando eles foram me matar o mestre do santuário apareceu e me salvou derrotando todos eles, ele me levou até o santuário e cuidou de mim, lá ele me contou que eu era a reencarnação da deusa Atena, o mestre me explicou muitas coisas, ele sempre estava comigo, ele virou meio que um irmão mais velho para mim, ele é a pessoa que eu mais confio no mundo e o nome dele é Shun Amamiya.

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

_O mestre me explicou muitas coisas, ele sempre estava comigo, ele virou meio que um irmão mais velho para mim, ele é a pessoa que eu mais confio no mundo e o nome dele é Shun Amamiya._

Assim que ela terminou de falar o ficou encarando para saber a reação que ele teria, enquanto isso Shun não sabia o que pensar muito menos o que falar, aquela jovem havia acabado de dizer que primeiro ela era do futuro, segundo que no futuro ele seria o mestre do Santuário e terceiro que ela a reencarnação da Deusa Atena,quando isso passou pela sua cabeça ele voltou a encará-la, ela deu um sorriso cansado e começou a emanar um cosmo dourado.

A sensação de paz, gentileza, mas ao mesmo tempo força ele só sentiu uma vez, pelo jeito seu cosmo também o reconheceu, pois ele começou a se entrelaçar com ele como se estivessem brincando, ele não poderia estar errado, aquela jovem a sua frente era a sua Deusa, agora só restava tentar entender como e porque ela estava lá.

– Acho que você tem muitas duvidas, não é meu amigo?- Claire perguntou chamando a atenção de Shun- Já passou da hora de você saber tudo, afinal pedi sua ajuda não é mesmo?- ele concordou a fazendo suspirar.

Claire começou a explicar tudo, cada vez surpreendendo mais o cavaleiro de Virgem, depois de varias horas de conversas eles decidiram dar um tempo para descansarem e comerem, como nenhum deles queria esperar ele ligou para um restaurante chinês, pediram alguns pratos e poucos minutos depois eles estavam sentados no sofá comendo e conversando sobre suas vidas, Shun contou a elas toda a sua história, sobre as batalhas que ele, a sua Atena e seus amigos haviam enfrentado, ele contou-lhe tudo, inclusive coisas que nem mesmo seu irmão tinha idéia.

– Uau, é impressionante como os cavaleiros de Atena continuam sendo um enorme imã para problemas- Shun comentou após Claire contar a história sobre os cavaleiros que lhe serviam.

– É eles são sim, mas eu não trocaria nenhum deles por nada- Claire disse dando mais um suspiro- e é por isso também que eu estou péssima por ter que pedir algo tão difícil a você Shun.

–Ei não precisa se preocupar com isso- Shun disse se sentando do lado dela, passando a mão pelo ombro dela e a puxando para um abraço, a encarando com um pequeno sorriso- e agora Claire mesmo que você me proíba de ajudá-la eu ainda vou estar do seu lado para qualquer coisa que você precise.

– Mas você tem certeza que vai conseguir fazer isso sozinho?- Claire perguntou se afastando um pouco, vendo que um sorriso de quem vai aprontar se formando em sua face.

– Eu nunca pensei que poderia fazer essa loucura sozinho, afinal os verdadeiros encrenqueiros do Santuário nunca foram os santos de Ouro, pelo menos não sem ajuda dos santos de bronze- Shun disse fazendo com que Claire risse ao se lembrar das histórias que ele havia que contado.

Santuário- Grécia

Já completavam três anos desde que ele e seus amigos haviam conseguido a honra de se tornarem os novos cavaleiros de bronze, naquele dia em questão eles estavam todos juntos treinando na arena, um fato que era cada vez mais raro ao longo do tempo, pois cada vez mais eles acumulavam responsabilidades como missões cada vez mais difíceis ou ter treinamentos bem mais rigorosos para que pudessem se aperfeiçoar.

Damon estava no meio de uma luta corpo a corpo com Cloud, como fazia algum tempo que ele praticamente só fazia treinos mentais ou com a corrente, ele estava se esforçando muito para acompanhar o ritmo de seu melhor amigo.

Há anos que muitos tentavam entender como essa relação poderia ser possível sendo que os dois tinham tantas diferenças, Cloud era conhecido por ser frio e um homem de poucas palavras, ele raramente se socializava com os outros cavaleiros, a menos que o provocassem, pois ele também era conhecido por ter um pavio muito curto, em contrapartida Damon era o oposto, ele sempre foi o amigão de todos, muito gentil, atencioso e principalmente ter uma paciência quase infinita.

No meio da luta Damon ia levantar o braço para defender-se de uma voadora, quando sentiu seu cosmo ser conectado com seu mestre Shun de Virgem, foi necessário apenas esse milésimo de desatenção para ele levar um chute direto no peito, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão de bunda.

– Ei você tá legal Dam?- Cloud perguntou oferecendo a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar-se, mas foi ignorado pelo amigo que se sentou assumindo a posição de Lótus e entrando em meditação ali no meio da arena- Serio que você vai parar a luta do nada para meditar?- Damon perguntou se sentando do lado dele, mas ele não recebeu nenhuma resposta- Dam!

– Não é isso, meu mestre está querendo conversar comigo – Damon respondeu sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos, mas depois de alguns ele se levantou e se dirigindo para a saída- e aqui é muito barulhento e está dando muito chiado mental, então até mais.

– Chiado mental, uff... Alguém tem que apresentar para esses dois uma coisa chamada celular- Cloud resmungou se virando para os amigos que até aquele momento não haviam se manifestado.

– Nossa que cara horrível Cloud, tudo isso é só porque o Dam preferiu meditar a treinar com você?- Daisuke disse ignorando totalmente os olhares de advertência que Derek e Belfort lhe davam, afinal o cavaleiro de Cisne parecia estar extremamente bravo - Oque aconteceu? Você contou que gosta dele e ele fugiu?- No mesmo instante ele com dificuldade se desviou de um pó de diamante que foi lançado pelo amigo que parecia um psicopata enquanto o encarava- Ei calma cara, eu já disse que apoio- Daisuke disse não entendendo o porque do amigo estar tão bravo por nada.

Derek e Belfort tiveram que segurar o cavaleiro para que ele não matasse o Pegásus, ele se soltou se virando para fora da arena tentando localizar o cosmo de Andrômeda, o achou em um dos limites do santuário.

Ele foi correndo até La, em poucos minutos ele chegou a uma grande cachoeira, sentado em uma das centenas de pedra que rodeavam a água estava o loiro, ele estava com o cosmo o rodeando deixando-o parecido com uma figura etérea, ele perdeu a noção do tempo apenas o observando, claro que ele sabia que o amigo era bonito, afinal desde sempre ele sempre fazia muito sucesso com as amazonas e até com alguns cavaleiros, mas vendo-o ali apenas usando a calça de treino, mostrando os músculos não tão grandes mas definidos e proporcionais ao seu tamanho, a pele de porcelana que mesmo com o sol grego não se bronzeava, com os longos cabelos loiros voando a o seu redor ele parecia um verdadeiro deus.

Foi quando ele abriu os olhos mostrando duas maravilhosas esmeraldas que o miravam com certa preocupação, ele se levantou se dirigindo até ele, Cloud obrigou-se a parar de pensar em como lábios pareciam beijáveis.

– Meu amigo nós temos um problema- Damon disse se sentando ao seu lado- Você sabe se todos ainda estão na arena?

– Bem eles estavam na hora que eu sai, mas porque?- Cloud perguntou vendo o amigo fechar os olhos e aumentar o seu cosmo por um instante- O que você fez?

– Eu os chamei aqui, meu mestre acabou de passar uma missão para todos nós- Damon respondeu, mas ele por ser seu amigo há tanto tempo, percebeu que algo o afligia.

– O que você não está me contando Dam?- ele perguntou vendo o amigo suspirar e olhar para ele com um olhar cansado.

– Não sei, são varias coisas, por exemplo, o cosmo do meu mestre estava completamente calmo e alegre, isso nunca aconteceu, e essa missão não sei por que não me da uma boa sensação- ele respondeu desviando seu olhar enquanto um pequeno sorriso surgia em seus lábios- mas acho que são só coisas da minha cabeça, não se preocupe, mas mudando de assunto você demoraram, até parece que tiveram dificuldade para achar o meu cosmo- a ultima frase ele disse se dirigindo para Daisuke, Derek, Belfort e Arion.

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

_– Não sei, são varias coisas, por exemplo, o cosmo do meu mestre estava completamente calmo e alegre, isso nunca aconteceu, e essa missão não sei por que não me da uma boa sensação- ele respondeu desviando seu olhar enquanto um pequeno sorriso surgia em seus lábios- mas acho que são só coisas da minha cabeça, não se preocupe, mas mudando de assunto você demoraram, até parece que tiveram dificuldade para achar o meu cosmo- a ultima frase ele disse se dirigindo para Daisuke, Derek, Belfort e Arion._

– Bem para ser direto, o meu mestre acabou de avisar que devemos viajar ainda hoje para o Japão, onde nos encontraremos com ele e faremos uma missão- Damon disse enquanto via os amigos se sentaram nas pedras que rodeavam a cachoeira.

– Isso é alguma brincadeira Damon? Como assim de repente vamos fazer uma missão com o cavaleiro de Virgem? - Belfort perguntou enquanto mexia no cabelo e o encarava ao mesmo tempo.

– Não Bel, não é uma brincadeira, ele simplesmente disse que já reservou as passagens colocando-as nos nossos nomes, alias o vôo sai em 5 horas- Damon respondeu com um pequeno sorriso ao ver a incredulidade no rosto de alguns (Belfort), em outros via uma enorme felicidade (Arion e Daisuke), e ainda havia aqueles que não expressavam nada (Derek e Cloud), mas não demorou muito para que o sorriso sumisse chamando a atenção de todos- Mas... O meu mestre foi muito taxativo quanto ao fato que não podemos falar para ninguém sobre essa missão, já que apenas a Deusa Atena sabe sobre ela além de nós- todos estranharam, mas quando eles foram questionar como isso poderia ser verdade, eles sentiram seus cosmos serem envolvidos pelo cosmo puro forte e único de sua Deusa.

Aquilo foi à confirmação que todos precisavam afinal ninguém poderia copiar o cosmo da Deusa nem mesmo um cavaleiro de ouro.

Eles combinaram de se encontrarem dali a 2 horas no portão principal, antes fizeram todo o esquema para que encobrissem suas verdadeiras intenções quanto a essa viajem, para todos inclusive seus mestres e amigos, eles estariam saindo para um treinamento em conjunto retornando dali a alguns dias, eles se separam e cada um foi arrumar sua mala.

Em exatamente 2 horas Damon chegou à saída do santuário carregando uma grande mochila e a urna de bronze nas costas, lá já estavam Derek e Cloud ambos também com mochilas e as urnas correspondentes, dois minutos depois apareceu Belfort que como eles carregava uma mochila, mas diferente dos amigos ele carregava uma urna de Ouro, ele se sentou ao lado de Damon e ambas começaram a conversar, cinco minutos depois quem apareceu foi Arion, parecendo estar muito cansado provavelmente por ter corrido desde a casa de Áries até ali, eles esperaram mais dez minutos até que Daisuke aparece-se correndo, com os cabelos muito molhados e com um lanche pela metade na mão.

– Foi mal é que eu estava morrendo de fome e acabei perdendo a noção do tempo- ele disse colocando as mãos nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego, enquanto seus amigos riam, Daisuke era a copia quase perfeita do seu mestre o cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Juntos eles andaram até que chegaram ao vilarejo de Rodoria, propositalmente eles passaram em uma área não muito movimentada do lugar para que não atraíssem muita atenção, levaram poucos minutos para que eles pegassem dois táxis para o aeroporto, até lá eles levaram um pouco mais de uma hora para chegarem lá, faltando assim uma hora e meia para que o avião decolasse, eles fizeram o Check-in, passaram por mais alguns protocolos de segurança logo depois embarcaram no avião.

Foi uma enorme discussão para se decidir as duplas que sentariam juntas, para começar Belfort queria ficar com Derek pois segundo o sueco, o cavaleiro era o único ali com quem ele poderia ter uma boa conversa e também era o único que não o irritava ,mas todos os outros sabiam que ele tinha que acompanhar Arion, pois dentre os cavaleiros tirando Kiki e Atena ,Derek era o único que conseguia controlar o imperativo cavaleiro de Fênix, sendo assim a primeira dupla estava formada, mas foi ai que a discussão aumentou mais ainda, pois era claro para todos que Cloud e Damon por serem melhores amigos iriam juntos, sendo assim sobrou para Belfort ir junto de Daisuke que na opinião do cavaleiro de Peixes era o mais infantil, idiota e irritante cavaleiro.

Para todos eles o vôo foi excepcionalmente longo:

1 – Dupla (Derek): Arion não parou sequer um segundo durante toda a viajem, ele sempre estava aprontando com os outros passageiros, com as aeromoças, ele até mesmo invadiu a cabine do piloto pedindo para pilotar o avião, claro que com esse ultimo acontecimento ele levou uma enorme bronca do cavaleiro de Dragão, que estava prestes a matar alguém, Arion só sossegou quando Derek literalmente o amarrou na cadeira com cosmo e o obrigou a dormir, dando assim paz a o discípulo de Shiryu.

1 – Dupla (Arion): Era a primeira vez que ele viajava em um avião sem ter o seu mestre para ficar mandando nele, enquanto resmungava que aquilo era carma, não agora ele finalmente poderia fazer tudo que sempre quis, mas nunca pode. Primeiro ele começou pregando pequenas peças nas pessoas chatas que ele encontrava pelo avião, mas no meio da sua 'inocente' brincadeira aquelas mulheres chatas com um sorriso totalmente falso vieram lhe encher a paciência sobre como ele não poderia fazer isso com os outros passageiros, claro como ele sempre foi muito educado ele concordou e parou de encher os outros passageiros... E começou a aprontar com as aeromoças, o que se provou ser bem mais divertido, mas ainda faltava realizar o seu maior desejo: pilotar o avião.

Para isso Arion se dirigiu sem deixar que Derek o visse é claro, para a cabine de comando que ficava perto de onde eles estavam sentados, ele abriu a porta e se deparou com os dois pilotos que se assustaram bastante com a presença do jovem, Arion começou a conversar com eles, quando estava quase os convencendo a deixá-lo pilotar eis que aparece Derek, que o tira de la a força e o amarra literalmente na cadeira e ainda usa o cosmo para fazê-lo dormir ah mas aquilo teria volta o Dragão que lhe esperasse.

2 – Dupla (Belfort): Para começar ele estava dentro de um avião indo para o Japão para uma missão totalmente estranha, ele teria que se encontrar com o cavaleiro de Virgem e ainda tinham a coragem de fazer com que ele sentasse com aquela 'coisa' que se achava um cavaleiro.

Desde que haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez quando ainda eram aspirantes novatos, de cara não se gostaram, seus gênios eram totalmente opostos, como por exemplo, a viajem inteira aquele traste estava testando a sua paciência com aquele jeito irritante e infantil de agir, tudo naquele cavaleiro o irritava, Belfort realmente acreditava que um dos dois( Leia se Daisuke)não sairia vivo daquele vôo.

2 – Dupla (Daisuke): Era nessas horas que Daisuke se perguntava o que ele havia feito para Atena para que ela lhe desse um castigo tão horrível como ter que viajar com aquele Narcisista de uma figa, nada conseguia tirar aquela cara de bunda dele, esse era um dos motivos para que eles não se dessem bem, Daisuke sempre fez questão de aparentar que estava feliz, bem e alegre para todos, ele achava que a vida era muito curta para que as pessoas a perdessem exatamente do jeito que Belfort fazia por isso um de seus melhores passatempos era irritar o sueco, o que não podia ser considerado um desafio, já que bastasse que ele falasse como uma criança, ou enchesse ele por alguns segundos e pronto, lá vinham um sueco todo irritado para diverti-lo, é aquela viajem seria no mínimo interessante.

3 – Dupla (Damon): A viajem inteira eles estavam em um clima tenso, para Damon seu amigo estava muito estranho, ele ficava desviando dos assuntos nas conversas que o cavaleiro tentava estabelecer,mas tudo piorou após os dois derem um cochilo, parecia que Cloud havia acabado de sair de uma batalha contra Hades pelo seu estado, ainda mais quando ele acidentalmente esbarrou em Cloud, ele se afastou tão rapidamente como se tivesse sido eletrocutado, depois de algumas horas de viajem, quando Damon estava quase adormecendo ele sentiu um sentimento de raiva sendo direcionado a ele vindo de Cloud e mesmo achando que aquela impressão era devido ao sono, aquilo o magoou profundamente.

3 – Dupla(Cloud) : Para ele aquela viajem era como o céu e ao mesmo tempo o inferno, Damon era tão doce e gentil com sempre, mas agora ele não conseguia encará-lo do mesmo jeito, ainda mais depois do cochilo onde ele recebia uma visitinha nada pura do amigo em sua casa no santuário e quando na melhor parte do sonho ele acordou, deu de cara logo com ele que também dormia com uma expressão digna de ser eternizada por um dos mestres da pintura, mas o verdadeiro estopim para ele foi quando a mão que ele nunca havia percebido, mas era muito macia o tocou, e foi como se ele tivesse chegado aos Elíseos,mas ele fez questão de se recompor rapidamente pois ele e Damon eram amigos e somente isso e além do mais ambos eram homens e ainda mais cavaleiros de Atena, e mesmo que isso já não fosse um empecilho ainda tinha o fato de que Damon nunca o olharia daquele jeito, a constatação desse fato fez com que por um segundo ele sentisse um pouco de raiva, mas quase imediatamente aquele sentimento sumiu, era impossível que ele ficasse bravo com Damon , com isso ele ficou o resto da viajem ignorando o amigo e assistindo os filmes disponíveis no avião.

Parecia que havia se passado um século até que eles finalmente chegassem ao aeroporto de Tóquio, após passarem por todos os esquemas de segurança, eles foram para a sala de espera, lá avistaram Shun que agora estava com os cabelos mais longos do que da ultima vez que eles o haviam visto, ele estava sentado conversando com uma jovem loira que parecia ter a idade deles.

– Damon, garotos! - Shun disse assim que os avistou, a garota com que ele conversava se virou para eles, mostrando seus olhos azuis acinzentados que os encaravam com... Expectativa?

– Mestre Shun! - Damon respondeu se aproximando, e para a surpresa dele e dos demais, foi recebido por um abraço pelo cavaleiro mais velho, para os outros ele se limitou a dar um pequeno sorriso, enquanto os cavaleiros se curvavam.

– Espero que o vôo tenha sido bom- Shun disse enquanto eles iam pegaras malas dos garotos, por educação todos eles concordaram - ótimo, agora quero lhes apresentar uma amiga, esta é Claire Dubois- ele disse quando eles já tinham pego todas as malas e se dirigiam para a saída- depois vocês se conhecem melhor, agora é melhor que eu os leve para casa - parados na calçada estavam dois Camaros amarelos.

– Aqui Belfort- Shun disse jogando um conjunto de chaves para o pisciano- Acredito que saiba dirigir, não é mesmo?- o cavaleiro concordou- ótimo Damon, Claire, Cloud vão comigo- todos concordaram e se dirigiram para os carros guardando as malas nos porta- malas não levaram mais que alguns minutos para que eles estivessem nas ruas indo em direção ao apartamento de Shun onde todas as dúvidas dos cavaleiros seriam sanadas.

Continua...


End file.
